


A Little Problem

by ImperfectOrphanage



Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 22:11:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11907234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperfectOrphanage/pseuds/ImperfectOrphanage
Summary: Joshua Kiryu, age four, has an accident.Shibuya was never the same again.





	A Little Problem

It was mid-morning break at the Catholic School, and Joshua always ran for the swing set before everyone else. He sat next to the door in Kindergarten just to make sure he could get a good seat. His little legs barely touched the ground but he kicked and pushed until the swing set rocked from the force of his and the other childrens’ swinging.

“Joshua, sweetheart,” one of the nuns called to him, “don’t kick so high.”

He laughed and soared higher. “But I can see Udagawa from here!”

“Nuh-uh!” His classmate sitting to the right argued.

The boy was unimportant and kind of a bully when he came down to it. Joshua stuck his tongue out and swung higher than the boy. Immediately after, the boy went higher than Joshua, and the two of them were in a silent war to go higher than the other. Joshua was much smaller-even for his age-than the boy and he made a smug face the second he began to _loop_ the swing set.

Across the playground he could hear the nuns shriek. “Joshua!”

His hands slipped from the chains and he felt a sick twist in his gut as he fell backward to crack his head on the bar holding the swings. He didn’t have a chance to cry in pain as he continued to tumble until he hit the dirt and rolled to the side. Joshua’s body didn’t want to move. He whimpered and wailed as he lay unable to rise. There was a throbbing in his head and his neck ached. “Mama! Mama!”

One of the nuns used a whistle to call the children back into the school while two other nuns hurried to Joshua’s side to check on him. They exchanged a look of panic and the one on the left ran into the school shouting for the one who’d already entered to call an ambulance.

“Mama,” Joshua whined. “I want my mama!”

“Shh, little one,” the nun attempted to soothe him, but she didn’t touch him or try to hold him. “Joshua, don’t move. Stay still.”

“It hurts, Sister Clarissa. My head hurts and I think I’m gonna be sick.”

“Just stay with me, okay? Shh, stay with me. Joshua? Joshua! Stay with me!”

Joshua couldn’t focus his eyes. He heard the nun praying with the tinkling of a rosary echoing behind her soft voice. Between prayers she begged Joshua to come to, but he couldn’t. He wanted to sleep. He wanted to go home and sleep in his mama’s arms. In fact, if he focused, he could feel a lap for his head and a hand gently carding through his hair.

The nuns always told Joshua’s mama that his hair was too long for a proper young man but they didn’t make him cut it. Joshua liked having long hair because people called him pretty and he liked it when people gave him compliments.

Joshua sat up on his hands to gaze around the landscape of white and gold. The air shimmered and the floor was soft marble. He slapped his hand against it just to make sure it was real before pushing up to his feet. The room was wide and white with corners lined in gold. Joshua wasn’t sure where he was. It didn’t have furniture or paintings. There were no rugs or doors.

“Hello?”

His voice echoed back to him on the curve of a feather. It landed in front of him and bounced up into a shadowy white shape reflecting his own body. “Hello!”

“Wah!” Joshua backed up.

The copy tilted it’s head. “Wah!”

“Who are you?” Joshua reached out to pap the copy on the forehead.

The copy giggled. “Who are you?”

“I’m me!”

“I’m me.”

“No, _I’m_ me.”

“No, silly. I’m you.”

Joshua sucked in a breath. He was ready to shout in defiance before hearing the copy’s words. “You’re not me. I am.”

“I’m you,” the copy said, floating on the tips of it’s feet. He spun around Joshua as if dancing. “Joshua Kiryu, age four, likes stuffed animals and playing in the sandbox. You’re me, I’m you. But you don’t know who I am. Do you?”

“I’m confused,” Joshua whined. “Stop walking in circles. You’ll make me dizzy.”

The copy stood on it’s head. “Sometimes it’s better to get dizzy. You get a new view on the world.”

“I can’t do that.” He twisted his head this way and that before attempting to stand on his hands. Joshua’s body was too chubby and short, and he flailed a bit before tumbling onto his back. The copy looked down at him and Joshua pouted. “Go away.”

“I can’t do that,” the copy mocked. It twirled and spun in a dance. “Won’t you let me go with you? It’s lonely up here in this room. I want to see the world, too. You’re not scared are you?”

“Why would I be scared?” He lay with his arms out and his legs bent. “I’ve been outside. It’s not that great, you know?”

The copy bounced up and floated over Joshua’s chest. “If all you knew was this white room, you’d have,” he turned on his head, “a different point of view.”

“Stop doing that, it’s not fair!”

“Nothing in the UG is fair, Joshua Kiryu.”

He shoved at the copy and wobbled to his feet. “I’m leaving. I don’t like you.”

“I don’t like you,” it echoed.

“Leave me alone!”

“You don’t want that,” it sang, and continued to dance on light feet. “Come on, Joshua.”

Joshua stomped his feet. “I’m not going to dance with you. I want to go home and see my mama and play with my toys. You’re being rude and I don’t like you.”

Finally the copy stopped dancing. It floated gently to it’s feet and settled on the ground with it’s knees to it’s chest as it sighed. “You don’t like me? Don’t you love you?”

“Of course! Mama says I have to love me so others will love me, too. I have to be good so others will see how good I am and be good, too.”

The copy spun upward and became but half of what it was. The head and body was visible, but the legs and arms trailed off into white. It circled Joshua once. “I want to be with you.”

“You do? Why?”

“Because, silly,” the copy giggled as it faded into feather form, “I am you.”

Joshua held the feather in both of his hands. He held it close to his chest and looked around for any sign of the dancing copy, but he was alone and the room was beginning to get cold.

_Time to wake up, Joshua. Can I come, too?_

“Sure! I don’t like you,” he said, matter-of-factly, “but I don’t think it’s nice for you to be alone.”

A peal of laughter followed him into a sinking darkness and though Joshua struggled he was swallowed up into the floor with the feather curled in his hand. He held it above the shadows until even it was eaten away. Joshua bucked and twisted but he couldn’t get out of the dark. He couldn’t breathe and he wanted his mama and…

…and there was a terrible beeping.

Joshua opened his eyes and glanced around the hospital room. The walls were painted in bright colors with dancing children and cartoon characters. He had a couple cards on the desk near the window and several get well balloons sitting next to them. There was a teddy bear in blue and a rabbit in white. Next to the bed was his mama. She was sleeping with her head in her arms on the bed as she sat uncomfortably in a hospital waiting room chair.

“Mama?” Joshua whispered. He touched her hair and patted her cheek. “Mama?”

His mother sat up, yawned, and rubbed at her face. The second she saw Joshua she squealed and threw her arms around him. “Oh, baby, you’re awake.”

“Mama, why am I in the hospital? Did I do something bad?”

“No, sweetie, you fell and hit your head. Don’t you remember?”

He shook his head. It still hurt a bit but he was on a drip and he knew that was where medicine went in when you had a boo-boo. Joshua looked out of the window, looked at his mama, and looked into the hall where doctors and nurses walked past. He watched them for a while, noticing how swiftly they moved, and how one in particular was standing near the door unmoving.

“Hello,” he said to the person.

They didn’t reply. In fact, if Joshua really looked, he could tell they were just some random person in a red hoodie and slacks.

Joshua’s mama turned to look, but she ended up frowning. “What is it, Joshua? Who do you see?”

“I don’t know who he is. He’s a weird person with a red jacket.”

“No, baby. There’s no one there. The doctor said you might have some weird side effects from the bump on your head. If you see things, they’re not there.”

“But-“

“Joshua, it’s okay. Just ignore it.”

He pouted. “I don’t like it.”

“I know. Hey, did you see your cards and balloons? The school sent a big card with all of the children signing it. You know Hiromu? He came to visit and apologize for egging you on. I told him it was alright because you’re a little spitfire, aren’t you?”

Joshua continued to stare into the hall.

“Baby, look at me.”

He did, but only for a second.

Finally, his mother stood up, moved toward the door, and shut it. “There. No monsters.”

Joshua sighed. He folded his hands in his lap and twisted the sheets in his fingers. “Mama, I had a weird dream where I had a copy of myself and it wanted to come out and play with me.”

“How cute,” she giggled and pinched his baby soft cheek. “I would love to have two of you.”

“Aw, stop,” he waved his hands, “Mama, no.”

His mama continued to tease him and they talked about what happened and how Joshua would need to get lots of rest for the next few days. She would need to go home here and there to take care of the cat, her husband, and the home. Apparently Father had been by, but he didn’t stay due to being busy.

“Okay, Mama. I’ll be fine. Do you think you can bring my puppy next time you come?”

“Sure. He’s on the bed?”

“Uh-huh. Mr. Toffee.”

“He’ll be here tomorrow morning,” she said, and kissed him on the forehead. “Listen to the doctors and make sure you do everything they tell you.”

Joshua bounced. “I will, I will. I’m a good boy.”

“Yes, you are.” His mama smiled and waved as she went to the door. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Bye, bye, Mama!”

She opened the door and the person standing outside entered the room.

The man had a mask over his mouth and nose, and his eyes were hidden under the red hood. Sitting down in the chair next to the bed, the man watched Joshua without expressing a bit of emotion. Joshua watched him as well, and once he couldn’t stand it anymore he crawled forward on the bed to touch the man on the face.

“Who are you?” Joshua demanded.

His voice was rough and muffled. “No one important.”

“That’s not true. Mama says everyone is important to the world. They all have a role to play and a everything they do affects everything else. It’s like a spider web with decisions. This and that and whatever. Mama is very smart and you’re being rude.”

The man laughed. He slowly removed the mask and the hood.

Joshua expected a monster but it was just a regular guy with stringy blonde hair pulled back in a side ponytail. His eyes were bright but dark, and he grinned like the proverbial cat. There was a black choker around the man’s neck and a skull emblem in the middle. Joshua scooted forward and touch the man’s cheek and forehead. He was warm and alive.

“You can call me Triple Seven,” the man said.

“That’s a stupid name,” Joshua replied. He was still touching the man’s hair and face, half expecting to fall through him to the chair. “Are you real?”

“As real as I can be. Your mama and the others can’t see me.”

“Why’d you come visit?” He sat back. “Are you going to take me to Heaven?”

Triple Seven laughed-more like barked-and slapped Joshua on the leg. “Nah, kid. I’m not that sort of guy an’ that ain’t my department.”

“Oh, what is it?”

“Death.”

“Really? Tell me about it,” Joshua said, feeling bold and curious. “I wanna know all about it.”

“I wish I could but it’s protocol not to.”

“Then why are you here?” He tilted his head. The bandages were pulling on his fine hair. “You’re not taking me to Hell, are you? I said I was sorry for putting gum in Sister Grace’s habit. I didn’t mean to push Hiromu off the porch either. Maybe you’re here because I told God he was being rude.”

“Nope.”

Joshua made a face. “You’re not one of those guys who touches children are you?”

“Fuck no,” the man barked.

Gasping, Joshua covered his mouth. “You said a naughty word. You’re going to get in trouble.”

“Look, it ain’t going to get me in trouble. Go on, say it.”

“Fuck?” Joshua whispered and waited for God to strike. Nothing happened and he boldly said, “fuck, fuck, fuck. Wow, that’s fun!”

“Aight, down to business. I’m here to check in. Since you can see me I gotta report to the GM and you’ve got to be a good kid and ignore all this.”

“All of what? You? That’s rude.”

Triple Seven held his arms out and scooped Joshua up into them. He carried Joshua to the window, careful to drag the IV cords with him, and stood Joshua up on the table to see outside. “All of that.”

There were people going through people. There were monsters eating people and weird bursts of energy and static like on television. The people ran and screamed from people dressed in weird clothes with big wings and cruel grins. He could also see people dressed like Triple Seven standing at the entrances to streets and generally being assholes by not letting people through.

Joshua pressed his hands to the glass and exhaled in awe.

“It looks like fun. Are they dying?”

“They’re already dead,” the man said before blubbering, “I mean, shit. Protocol.”

“Protocol doesn’t sound like fun. So I’m not supposed to see that stuff? Weird. I guess I can keep it a secret but what if they come after me?”

“They won’t. You’ve got a feather.”

Joshua recalled his dream. “A feather? You mean my copy?”

“Yep. It’s your UG side. Everyone’s got one but they don’t come out until you’re dead.”

“I’m dead?!”

“No, no, shit,” Triple Seven waved his arms around as if he didn’t know what to do, “no, you’re not dead you’re just a kid with a weird quirk.”

Joshua sighed. “Thank goodness. If I was dead I wouldn’t be able to eat crepes.”

“That…that’s your only problem?”

“Well, yeah,” he replied, still watching the people below, “I don’t like vegetables.”

Triple Seven pulled him back from the window and took him back to the bed. “C’mon, time to rest.”

“Can you sing me a song? I like songs to go to sleep and my head hurts a little.”

“I don’t think-“

Joshua did what he did best. He gave his most innocent look and shivered his bottom lip. It had the same effect on everyone, and he used it to get what he wanted. The only person immune was his mama, and she still gave him something for the effort.

“Fine. Shit.”

He grinned triumphantly and cuddled into the bed to sleep. The man sang with words Joshua was certain he shouldn’t be hearing, but it was a nice song with a nice beat and he soon found rest.

\---

Within a few weeks-Joshua wasn’t sure since time wasn’t something he kept up with-he was released from the hospital and allowed to go back to school so long as he stayed away from anything dangerous that could cause him more injury. He agreed if only he could still play games that didn’t involve monkey bars or swing sets.

On days he didn’t feel like playing, he stayed indoors in the library coloring pictures or reading about things far too advanced for his age group. He liked to study away from the others. They weren’t very bright and it was hard for Joshua to keep a conversation going. Since the hospital, he had a voracious appetite for knowledge of the world through history and art, and also since the hospital he hadn’t seen Triple Seven.

At least, not in speaking distance. The man was often at walls or shooting the breeze with others of his ilk. Joshua simply waved and continued about his business. He was a busy child. Sometimes he would sneak away from the apartment when his mother and father argued about time spent with him, and he’d go down to the Scramble to watch people move about. Several people stopped to make sure he was safe, and he’d lie and say his mother was in a store.

Joshua knew what stranger danger was and he wasn’t afraid. If someone managed to grab him and run he’d scream sharply in their ear and box them on the nose. One of the other Reapers-as he found they were called-taught him basic self defense because the Reaper was bored and Joshua brought him a hot dog.

They talked at length about life. The Reaper didn’t really give his name, more of a number, and he explained how he’d been fourteen when he died. Joshua found that protocol was tossed out the window when it came to the lower Reaper class. They didn’t care as much about rules as the others.

One Sunday evening, after mass had let out and the post-mass meetings and dinner were over with, Joshua snuck away with a pocketful of change to go to the arcade. He wasn’t tall enough for a lot of the machines but he managed to win things from the cranes and he bought things from the capsule machines. Sundays were days he had to himself because father would always come home and mother would always argue how he shouldn’t go back to stay at the hospital.

Joshua knew it wasn’t smart for a kid to be out at night, but Shibuya was brightly colored with neon and signs and he didn’t fear since the Reapers were his friends. He would trade cards and toys with some, take food to the others for priceless knowledge, and he’d go to Udagawa to stare at the art that changed from time to time. Joshua especially liked the themes, and he recorded each one in his little kitten notebook.

 _This week_ , he wrote, _Udagawa has a cute coffee theme. I don’t know why, but I like it. Maybe I’ll ask one of my friends if they want to come and see it with me. I know Mama and Papa won’t come with me because Papa is an asshole and Mama is too busy._

He stood directly in front of the wall, close enough to smell the paint.

_I still haven’t found the elu-…ilu…elu…sive artist, but I know I’ll catch him one day! I’m going to call him Mr. Coffee because he always leaves a stack of coffee cups in the trash can near Wild Boar._

Snapping the notebook shut, he stuffed it in his shoulder bag and turned to skip back home. There was a shadow in the corner of one alleyway and he ignored it because his insides told him it was safe. Joshua waved to the darkness and hurried on toward home, because it was almost eight o’clock and Mama would be sad if he didn’t get back in time.

“Heya, kiddo.”

He ignored it.

“C’mon, kiddo, turn around.”

Joshua hopped from one foot to the next on his special white sneakers with kitten bells. Ding ding, ding ding, ding ding, ding…

A hand clamped on his shoulder and he squealed like fingernails on chalkboard. Just as his friends taught him he kicked and clawed, and bit into the soft flesh of the arm flailing about. Joshua stomped on the man’s foot and ran away with heavy, jingling footfalls. He was able to get lost in the crowd and he didn’t stop running until he reached the steps of his apartment complex. Joshua sucked in a breath and dragged his tiny legs up each step toward his home.

The door wasn’t open and the lights were off. He used his key and entered the foyer as he called, “I’m home, Mama!”

No response came, and he latched the door by stepping on a short stool. The apartment was empty but there were leftovers in the fridge and he knew enough about a kitchen to use the stove. His mother didn’t like it, but he didn’t care.

He warmed up a casserole from the church meeting and spooned some out on a plate with two slices of bread. Joshua managed to push it up on the table by standing on his tip toes, and then he climbed into his booster seat in the chair.

“Thank you, God, for the food. Although you didn’t cook it. Margaret cooked it. But you made her and she’s a good cook.”

Joshua was certain he heard a warm laugh. He ignored it and took a bite of food as he bounced in the chair and hummed. The family cat was sitting on the table next to him, and he gave her little bits of meat and cheese.

“Y’shouldn’t give ‘er milk.”

“It’s not milk, thank you, it’s cheese.”

“Same thing, kiddo.”

“I don’t see you so you’re not a nice man. Go away or I’ll kick you.”

“Y’already did that.”

“Oh, you were the one who grabbed me. You’re what my friends call an asshole and a pedophile because you touch children that aren’t yours. I’m not letting you into my pants!”

“Joshua Kiryu, watch yer mouth.”

He stuck his tongue out. “Triple Seven says I can say whatever I want.”

“What’s yer Mama say?”

“Not to.”

“Then don’t.”

“Fuck you! See? I can say what I want. Go away, old man.”

There was silence for a few minutes, but Joshua knew the man was still in the room because it felt different when someone from the Game was present. He continued to eat, stuffing food in his mouth with bites of bread and drinks of milk. Burping, he waited to be chastised, but the man said nothing. Joshua slid from the table and lifted the plate over his head once he was standing. The cat wandered off to bathe and Joshua put the dishes into the sink.

“I’m going to take a bath,” he said, somewhat snottily, “you can’t come.”

“I could, but I ain’t.”

Joshua stuck his tongue out hard enough to hurt. “You’re not nice and I don’t like you.”

His response was a deep sigh.

“You stay here. You can’t come see me naked. It’s not right and I’ll call the police.”

Nothing.

He nodded and wandered into his room to gather his pajamas and socks. His mother always told him to wear socks in the house to avoid getting cold and sick. Joshua liked to wear pink socks with lace and kittens on the sides. The pajamas he’d chosen were pink and soft, and they had little bunny rabbits on them.

Washing up with the shower didn’t take long since he was so small. He rinsed and dried, and tossed his clothes on before dragging his dirty clothes to the small laundry room. Joshua didn’t like doing laundry.

The man was still in the apartment. He hadn’t said anything in quite a while, and Joshua wondered if he was sleeping. Maybe the man was tired. Joshua knew the higher up Reapers could hide themselves, and he’d been warned to stay away from them if possible. But this guy was being annoying, and Joshua had to go to bed soon.

Or he could be naughty and stay up. And skip school. And be very naughty and eat ice cream for breakfast and…

“I wouldn’t do it.”

Joshua grumbled and climbed onto the sofa to watch television. “Leave me alone. I don’t like you.”

“Y’don’t know me.”

He stood up on the couch and puffed his chest out. “Then come on and be a man. Show yourself you bad, bad Reaper.”

The man appeared slowly in front of Joshua. It looked like melting snow the way he shifted into a human form wearing a sweatshirt with a cat on it. His legs came next and were clad in a pair of brown slacks. The man’s hair was mussed and long, and it fell over his shoulders. He wore a pair of sunglasses over his chocolate eyes, and his face was scruffy around the sideburns.

“Nice ta meet ya. I’m not a Reaper.”

“I’m not a Reaper or a Player.”

“I know, kiddo. Yer…special.”

“Pfft,” he flopped down onto the couch, “I ain’t.”

“You’re not?” The man sat down and folded one leg over the other. He smelled like coffee beans and paint, and a bit of cigarette smoke. “I think seein’ tha UG is special.”

“Mama says it’s not real. Triple Seven says it is and that I gotta be careful because people like you will Erase me and I don’t want to be static.”

“Triple Seven, eh? I’ll hafta remember that.”

Joshua turned on the couch to look up at the man. “He’s not in trouble is he?”

“Nope.”

He stared at the man. “You don’t look bad.”

“I ain’t,” he echoed Joshua’s earlier words. “Look, I’m a guardian of the Game. I take care of little problems like you. Can’t say I enjoy the job. I’d rather run a café.”

“For dead people? I don’t think dead people like café food.”

“How’dya know? They might.”

“I don’t.”

“Yer not dead.”

Joshua shrugged. He bounced on the couch cushion as he watched a cartoon before the news came on and told about the financial situation in Shibuya. The numbers were complicated but Joshua knew what they meant and how many numbers his father had in the different letters. It was a good day, but his father had lost a little in one set.

“Y’understand that? Yer four.”

“Astute observation, coffee guy.”

“Hey.”

He continued to watch television until he felt sleepy and the words ran together. “Who are you?”

“Hm?” The man must have nodded off. He looked at Joshua and grinned. “So yer wantin’ to know who I am, eh? Sanae Hanekoma.”

Joshua stared at him deadpan. “That’s a stupid name.”

The man narrowed his eyes but they glinted playfully. “Thanks, kiddo.”

“Are you old?” Joshua turned the television off and tossed the remote to the side. “You look old.”

“I’m thirty-two.”

“Yep, you’re an old man.”

“HEY.”

He laughed and rolled onto his back with his legs kicking in the air. “You’re fun, too!”

“Meh. I ain’t fun.”

Joshua sat up and curled his legs to his chest. He tilted his head back and forth as he tried to make sense of the man before him. Sanae Hanekoma-a messy man that smelled of comforting things and looked fluffy enough to be a stuffed toy. His hands were in his pockets, and when he saw Joshua looking at them he pulled them out and held them in front of Joshua. The nails were stained with spray paint, the fingers were calloused and worn, and the palms were dry and rough as if washed too many times. Joshua put a finger in Sanae’s palm and pressed down.

“You’re warm,” he said. “Why are you warm?”

“Well, kid, they’ve got this thing called blood…”

“Smartass.”

“Don’t curse.”

Joshua moved his finger up to the man’s wrist and held it there. “You’ve got a pulse, too.”

“Yep,” he replied with a nod. The nod shifted his hair and it fell over his shoulders to about mid-breast before stilling. “Do ya wanna touch it?”

He didn’t answer, he just leaned forward to stroke the soft locks. “It’s pretty. Why do you have girly hair for?”

“Why do you?”

“Because I like it.”

“There ya go.”

Joshua made a soft oh. He crawled closer and climbed into the man’s lap. “Can I braid it?”

Reaching back to grab the bulk of his hair he pulled it over one shoulder. It was his silent answer and he smiled at Joshua like Joshua’s mother did. His expression was sweet and loving, and his eyes seemed to say that he’d protect Joshua from the bad men.

“I don’t know if I like you,” he whispered to Sanae. “But…you seem nice.”

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” he replied, blushing a bit. His earlier attitude made him feel a little embarrassed even as he began to braid the man’s hair. It was thick and easily played with, and though Joshua wasn’t the best at making braids, it was fun to play with. Eventually the night caught up with Joshua and he stopped braiding in favor of leaning against Sanae’s chest to doze. “Mr. Hanekoma…”

“Call me Sanae.”

Joshua smiled. “Sanae, why did you come here?”

“Yer tha talk of the town, kiddo. I had to see what the fuss was about. Don’t worry, yer not in trouble cause the big guy likes ya. He’s got big plans for ya. Big plans.”

“I’m too tiny for big plans,” Joshua yawned. He twisted his hand in Sanae’s hair. “Can you sing me a song, please? I sleep better with music.”

Sanae wrapped his arms around Joshua and began to sing a song of things Joshua didn’t understand but somehow could imagine. The man’s scent filled Joshua’s senses and he fell asleep dreaming of cats made of coffee and dripping paint.

The next morning Joshua was alone on the couch with a blanket tucked around him. He saw a note on the coffee table and he reached out to grab it.

“Dear Joshua. Consider this an open invitation.”

Below the words were an address and a name.

“I’m taking your advice on the café.”

Joshua smiled.

He had a new friend.


End file.
